The Woes of a Werewolf
by Swordflame
Summary: From Friendship to Love. Follow this story as it watches Sirius Black Remus Lupin learn the true meaning of Love.
1. What Friends are for

Disclaimer- I own none of these characters I'm merely borrowing them.

_**What Friends are there for.**_

**Remus John Lupin stood on platform 9 ¾; quaking. Quaking in pain from the resent abuse; that he had been forced to endure at the hands of his sadist uncle, not half an hour ago. Quaking from the unavoidable; his three best friends: James-Prongs- Sirius-Padfoot- Peter-Wormtail- (Remus had never really understood the reasoning behind James and Sirius bounding into the boys dormitories at two in the morning-in their third year- proclaiming to have come up with the most wonderful nicknames for them all. Picking Moony for Remus because it related to his 'Furry Problem' which they found out about mid-way through second year.)-would find out that he Remus John Lupin their 'baby brother' was abused, for being a werewolf, a 'freak', a bookworm, a teacher's pet, for being-himself.**

**Suddenly, a deep music voice broke through the stifling silent air around Remus, through his self-loathing thoughts.**

"**Moony! My m-"**

**Remus turned to face Sirius Orion Black- his elegant, aristocratic, and somewhat haughty looking face, with the grey fathomless eyes that contain flecks of blue sapphire, full pale pink mouth, long, slightly point nose and elbow length jet black spiral curls-effectively cutting off all thoughts of speech. **

**As the joyous greeting died on Sirius' lips, he took in the full extent of Remus injuries. Even with his hood brought up, to try and shield his face away from prying eyes, one could still see the vast majority of his gashes, bruises, cuts. **

**The area of skin around both his fire molten eyes was a dark shade of blues and purples; his left eye had been reduced to a slit; his lips were swollen, cracked and bleeding profusely; stray greens, browns, blacks, purples, greys coloured his high chiselled cheek bones; even with his cloak to cover most of his body up, one could still tell that Remus was unnaturally thin and frail, so much so it looked as if a hint of a breeze and he would be blown away.**

"**Oh Rem," the dark haired youth whispered, his voice cracking when he noticed tears of self-hatred well up in the youngest Marauders eyes, and fell in a fresh torrent down his bruised, swollen, bleeding face.**

**Ignoring Remus' involuntary flinch as his hand reached out for the younger male, Sirius drew him too him, and encased him in his strong arms. Rocking like you would a child.**

**Then the insecure werewolf's defences started to crumble, and the damn broke. So Sirius stood, his youngest friend sobbing into his chest, releasing all his pain, hurt, anguish. Holding onto him like Sirius was his life line.**

**And that was how a certain young Mister James Harold Potter, a dark messy haired, bespectacled youth, found two of his best friends.**

"**Padfoot? Moony? What's the matter guys'? What's happened?" Asked the certain young Mister James Harold Potter, his voice laced with concern.**

**Looking at James over Remus' shoulder Sirius said, "On the train eh Prongs."**

"**Of course." Was the only reply.**

**James grabbed both Sirius' and Remus' trunks, and began to weave in and out the families aboard the platform, making for the train. Sirius just behind, leading a weak Remus by the elbow.**

"**Wormtail got the compartment for us, and when youse didn't show up I came looking," James informed them, worry clearly present in the light hazel eyes. (God, if Lily Evens could have seen him then she would have forgot that he hexed her best friend every time he saw him. Forgot that she thought him an arrogant two faced toe rag, and even would have agreed to go out with him.)**

**To which Sirius offered a weak smile.**

"**Sirius!" Remus hissed in pain, as one of the young man's elbows made a connection with one of Remus Broken ribs, one of the major things the Marauders hadn't been able to heal with James supplies of Quidditch healing spells and potions, however the most noticeable things like black eyes, swollen lips, bruises had been completely healed.**

**Remus had brushed of their questions about how he got into such a state not wanting to betray his only family. Dismissed their concerns about the broken bones with a wave of his hand saying that Hogwarts Medic Witch would heal them in the morn, as it was full moon that night.**

**Sirius however had pulled Remus aside as they got off the train in Hogsmeade and murmured, "If you ever need to talk Moony you know where I'm."**

"**Sorry Moony, I'm just-" Sirius once more jostled Remus, while craning his neck, trying and failing to get a better view of the new first years. Who were now mid-way through getting sorted into the houses that truly represented them. **

"**Sorry Moony, I truly am, just Regulas starts this year."**

**Ah, thought Remus of course Sirius is worrying about his little brother getting sorted into Slytherin like the rest of the Black family aside from two.**

"**Black, Regulas," Professor McGonagall's voice rang out loud and clear.**

**And slowly a mini version Sirius detached himself from the huddle of first years.**

**The whole grate hall seemed to hold their breath as the youngest Black approached the Sorting Hat.**

"**Slytherin!" The hat all but screamed before it even touched the newly Slytherin's head. **

**Sirius groaned, and dropped his head to the table.**

**After Regulas twelve students were sorted into Gryffindor, six into Slytherin, nine into Ravenclaw, and finally seven more into Hufflepuff.**

**Then when the students all old and new had been fed and watered, Albus Dumbledore rose to say his words of welcome; "Welcome to Hogwarts, and to our older students welcome back to another year to Hogwarts. Now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices. First years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to all students- and a few of our older students ought to know and remember that by now too." (Here the Headmaster brought his sparkling blue eyes to rest on the Marauders.)**

"**Well we only went in to the forest last year because Moony here was convinced that there was spectrums of light in there like in the North Pole," James muttered out the corner of his mouth, smirking at the now blushing Remus. Who opened his mouth to retort when students all around started to stand and the noise level rose; Dumbledore had dismissed them.**

**Up in Gryffindor boys dormitories Sirius lounged across James bed, a brooding look up on his face.**

**Seeing his best mates troubled expression James sighed, abandoned his fruitless task of unpacking and came to sit by his oldest friend. Knowing that Sirius would release whatever was on his mind in his own time.**

**Which he soon did: "He just had to be put in Slytherin didn't he? He couldn't have been sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw with our sister Alma! He could have gone to Hufflepuff for all I cared, but ho no that was too easy!" he ranted.**

"**Whoa," James exclaimed, "Padfoot old boy. Regulas didn't asked to be put into Slytherin, the hat sorted him into Slytherin. Or did you somehow miss the fact that it was the tattered, musty hat that called out Slytherin for Regulas?"**

"**You're right, sorry Prongs. I'm just anxious Regulas is easily led, and with our parents and the Slytherin's influence I fear they will push him head first, blindfolded right into Voldemort's hands." **

"**No. Sirius if Regulas really truly loves and cares for you and Alma he'll do nothing too see youse hurt or put youse in danger."**

**To the surprise of both Sirius and James it was Peter who had spoken such words of wisdom.**

"**Well said Wormtail. Well said. See Padfoot nothing to be worried about, as long as Regulas loves Alma and you. And just in case I didn't hear properly did you Sirius Orion Black of The most Ancient and Nobel House of Black just admit to being wrong? Can I have that in writing please?"**

**A pillow was thrown at the young Potters head. **


	2. Babyhood and Childhood

_**Babyhood and Childhood**_

**It was 6am on the day after the full moon. And three of the marauders could be found begging at the feet of the Hogwarts Medic Witch.**

"**Fine," said Madam Pomfrey sounding very old and tired all of a sudden, "But I must warn you; he is different from the other times that you have visited him after the full moon."**

"**What is amiss, Madam Pomfrey?" asked Peter sounding very small. While both Sirius and James wore identical masks of fear.**

"**Oh, my dear boys, fear not for you are about to witness happens all the time at moon down on a full moon," Madam Pomfrey explained, "You see when Mr. Lupin transforms back into his human state, the werewolf is still very close to the surface; the werewolf is not as mature as Mr. Lupin, so for the first hour after moon down Mr. Lupin will act like a baby; second hour he'll act like a toddler or child whatever you prefer; third hour he'll be back to his normal self."**

"**So as the wolf comes more distant the mature Remus becomes?" **

"**I couldn't have put it better myself if I had tried Mr Black. That's a perfect analogy of what happens."**

**The Marauders looked at one another, then back at Medic Witch.**

"**We still wish to see him," muttered Sirius, "He's our friend, our brother and we love him no matter what."**

**Madam Pomfrey smiled softly at them, she'd all ways had a soft spot for the Marauders, not that she would ever admit that.**

"**Very well then, you can see him for first period, and then I must insist you leave. Mr. Lupin will be in his child like state, and please boys I beg; tease him not when he comes back to himself."**

"**We wouldn't even dream of it," said James solemnly.**

**Madam Pomfrey than proceed to led the three fifth years to Remus privet ward behind the main hospital wing.**

**It was the ward the boys usually came to visit Remus in, however because they had arrive at the hospital wing just an hour after moon down full of worry because of the mess Remus had been in the day before, the ward looked more like a babies nursery.**

**A play pen was set up in the far right corner of the room filled with soft cuddly toys; bottles and dummies lay littered on the small beside cabinet, next to a hospital bed. Obviously used when Remus became himself fully. A medieval iron wort cot, with 'U' shaped feet so the cot could rock was placed in the middle of the room.**

**The cot was currently swaying at brake neck pace and a soft, child like sing-song voice could be heard from under the covers:**

******"Oranges and lemons" say the bells of St. Clements'****  
****"You owe me five 'arthings" say the bells of St. Martin's****  
****"When will you pay 'e?" say the bells of Old Bailey****  
****"When I 'row rich" say the bells of Shoreditch****  
****"When will d'at be?" say the bells of Stepney****  
****"I do not 'no" say the great bells of Bow****  
****"Here comes a candle to light you to bed****  
****Here comes a chopper to chop off your head****  
****Chip chop chip chop - the last man's dead."**

**James elbowed Sirius, who elbowed him back, then James losing to slightly with his best friend pushed him deeper into the room. Indicating that he should alert Remus to their presence.**

"**Eh, Moony?"**

**The singing stopped.**

"**Siri'." A mop of tousled bay coloured hair appeared from under the blankets of the cot.**

**Sirius grinned and approached the rapidly swaying cot: "Yes, and James and Peter too."**

"**Pack?" Child-like-Remus questioned. **

**Sirius frowned. Casting a look at his fellow Marauders Sirius saw they too looked equally if not more confused than him.**

"**Pack," Remus squealed, bouncing up and down. But still somehow managing to keep the cot rocking at a steady pace. **

"**Yeah, pack," James confirmed, looking uncertain.**

**James confirmation seemed to reassure Moony, causing him to beam in delight.**

"**Oh, boys," Madam Pomfrey's voice sounded from the door way, "This is amazing, he usually just hides during this stage, wonderful. **

**Right I'll be in my office if you need anything." And with that she disappeared.**

**After a lengthy silence, in which they watched Moony play with his toes and listened to him singing;**

"**T'is little piggy went to market, ****  
****T'is little piggy stayed at home, ****  
****T'is little piggy had roast beef, ****  
****T'is little piggy had none.****  
****And t'is little piggy went... ****  
****"Wee wee wee" all the way home..."**

**Peter announced to no one in particular that he was hungry. James agreed that he too was hungry as they had missed breakfast.**

"**C'hoc?" tot Remus asked, turning his puppy dog eyes upon Sirius; eyes he couldn't say no to for the life of him.**

"**Oh, fine," Sirius sighed, "Wormtail go down to the kitchens please get some food for yourself, James and myself, and could you please ask the house elves for some chocolate for tot Moony here." As Sirius said this last part he looked very pointly at the full baby bottle of milk, then at Moony in cot, then back to the milk and then to Wormtail.**

**Wormtail got the message; don't get any chocolate, Moony is to drink the milk, he's too young to eat solids.**

**It took a few minutes for Moony to realise Wormtail was no longer present, but when he did he started to cry, saying; "Me 'orry Worm'aile, Moony 'orry!"**

**Sirius and James looked at each other at a loss of what to do, but they knew they had to do something to stop the heart-renching cries.**

**Sirius ran his hand through the locks of the distressed Moony, trying to sooth him.**

"**Moony, Wormtail will come back I promise, he's gone to get you some chocolate."**

**Moony creased his crying for a moment, "Worm'ail come back? C'hoc? **

"**Yeah mate," James cut in, "Wormtail will come back, with choc for you." Wincing slightly at the chocolate lie.**

**Moony then turned back to Sirius who offered a reassuring smile in turn. Then very slowly conscious of his bandaged arms, Moony raised his arms to Sirius in a desperate plea to be held.**

**Sirius hesitated.**

"**Ah Padfoot don't be cruel, hold the poor thing. Any way it's your fault his like this," said James in a matter of fact voice.**

"**My fault?" Sirius spluttered, bending over the cot and gathering Moony up in his arms.**

"**Well you do hug him and stuff all the time," said Peter joining in the conversation, his arms loaded with delicious food.**

"**Well whatever you do Padfoot my man, your obviously doing it right. I mean just look at Moony now."**

**Moony snuggled deeper into Sirius chest, tightened his small arms and legs around him as best as he could and then started to nod off.**

**Sirius ran his hands over the tots body in his arm and felt the never ending bandages, and Sirius felt his heart contract in pity for the youngest Marauder, he didn't deserve to have to go through unbearable pain every month for the rest of his life. Tears burnt behind his eyes when Moony whimpered in his sleep as he turned slightly aggravating one of his many wounds.**

"**He's really bad this time guys, there's not an inch on him that isn't covered in bandages," Sirius whispered, watching James and Peter eat while rubbing soothing circles into Moony's back.**

"**Do you think they'll ever find a cure?" James voice broke ever so slightly, and Sirius wonder if James was feeling as bad as he was, when he saw Remus in so much pain, and when he thought back to first year and remembered how they made Remus life living hell from: how he spoke with a stutter when nervous or embarrassed, to the way he always got the highest marks in the class, how he always failed in potions practical and flying (even thou Peter was no better), to the shabby clothes he wore as his family were poor, to the way he looked, to the way he disappeared once a month, and reappeared covered in cuts, bruises, scars and bandages, for months before befriending him.**

**Sirius just shook his head and sighed, "I really don't know Prongs, I really just don't know, but hopefully we'll be able to help him come next full moon."**

**Sirius sifted Moony's weight from the cradle of his arms to his hip, and pulled him into a sitting position against his side, and still Moony slept on.**

"**How did you do that?" Asked James, mouth open in amazement, as Sirius reached for some food.**

"**Do what?" Asked the lad; flipping his raven hair out of his eyes, cradling the petite boy with one arm. **

"**Move little Moony and not wake him up?"**

**Sirius laughed, "I've got two words for you Prongs mate; Younger siblings."**

**The rest of the hour past in idle talk of; Quidditch, Lily Evens, their animagus forms, and how they were going to escape from the school to the grounds next full moon.**

**Then Madam Pomfrey appeared and informed them that they had do a wonderful job of looking after Remus, but it was time for them to head to lessons. **


End file.
